


Xander vs. Ryoma—The Sequel!?

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: And powerful, Bad Ideas, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Honestly just expect Julia in every single drabble she's so sweet, Mentions of Julia Lissa and Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Cue another one of Kiran's bad ideas again.Xander and Ryoma fight again in the world of Askr with their respective allies—who will win!?





	Xander vs. Ryoma—The Sequel!?

“You all have done well to make it this far!” Xander roared.

“I’m gonna kill you all!” Veronica also called from her perch in front of Xander on his horse.

 “What kind of pairing is this!?” Alfonse stuttered out, shaking ever so slightly at the sight of the duo in front of him and Kiran. “Summoner, what do we do?”

 “Don’t worry, I got this. Ryoma!” Kiran yelled, snapping their fingers. In a moment, Ryoma appeared at their side.

 “You called for me?”

 “Yep. We got a situation.” Kiran pointed to Xander. Ryoma glared.

 “Ah. I see.”

 “Oh, High Prince Ryoma. We meet again on this battlefield, I see… Very well! If our fates are to cross even in this world, so be it!”

 “Prepare your—Kiran, what are you doing?” Ryoma stopped as he felt his summoner suddenly scrambling up his back, tugging on his hair as they went. He winced. “Ouch—Kiran?”

 “Ha!” Kiran yelled triumphantly, finally settling down on Ryoma’s shoulders. From their vantage, they were a little taller than Xander on his horse, and thus could look down on Veronica in turn. “This is exactly how it should be! No way is a little girl looking down on me!”

 Veronica growled, opening her tome. Xander raised his sword.

 Kiran, meanwhile, yanked a knife out of their pocket. “Draw your sword, Ryoma! And do try to not drop me.”

 “Kiran, I must tell you I have never fought like this before…” Ryoma carefully drew Raijinto and winced again as Kiran grabbed a tuft of his hair to steady themselves.

 “Nonsense! We’ll take them down in perfect sync! Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you such an idiot.” Alfonse sighed, rubbing his forehead, staring down at Kiran as they lay in their cot, Lissa casting healing magic over them. 

“No… Impulse… Control…”

“I’ll say! If Julia hadn’t run in at the last moment, you could’ve died! You’re going to have to apologize to Ryoma after this.” Alfonse sighed again, looking over at Sakura who was casting healing magic over her brother’s broken legs.

“Listen… I forgot cavalry units have a greater range of movement… And how was I supposed to know that Ryoma would be overbalanced do easily?”

“You were sitting on his shoulders! Of course he wasn’t used to such weight! Honestly, why are you even head tactician if you forgot about cavalry units? You even have a ‘Horse Emblem!’ Also, you’re not even experienced in battle! You only have your daggers for defensive purposes! Why did you go and challenge Veronica like that?” Alfonse flapped his arms, face turning red as he lectured Kiran.

“I was tall for once…” Kiran moaned dejectedly.

_“Are you even listening to me!?”_

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came from the manga "Daily Lives of Heroes." You can read it on kissmanga.com or just about anywhere else.
> 
> If you want to see a dubbed version, here's a link!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxzaEdFwaDQ
> 
> Anyways, here's another fic! I did say I had a Julius one prepared, but that's still getting edited. And there's another one coming about Bridal Blooms...
> 
> BRIDE NINIAN! GROOM MARTH! BRIDE NINIAN! GROOM MARTH! Must I say more?
> 
> I've been saving up orbs again... 430, aw yiss. Hopefully that'll be enough for all the banners coming up... Brides, Legendary Heroes, Brave Heroes (I think they're coming out early June?), hopefully summer heroes sometime around midsummer (will we finally get a long-awaited Ryoma alt!?)
> 
> Anyways, I've been doing quite well in FEH. Training more heroes, luck isn't too bad (did I tell y'all I got a bunch of 5 stars in the last few banners? Still not Dancer Inigo though T_T), finally learning how to fully utilize passive skills...
> 
> Plus more story ideas! They're floating around my brain somewhere... Just gotta get it all down on paper soon...
> 
> Anyways, enough ranting for now. I hope you enjoyed this stupid little story. Have a great day! If you liked this, don't forget to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
